Single substrate processing systems may be used for thermal-based substrate processing, such as thermal chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or the like. Accordingly, the inventors provide methods and apparatus for thermal-based substrate processing.
However, the inventors believe that there are certain process limitations associated with such chambers, such as the inability to rapidly alter the heater temperature to provide variable temperature process capability.
Thus, the inventors have provided embodiments of improved single substrate processing chambers.